


My Favorite Kind Of Pain

by dykeadellic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's favorite torture was to make Meg believe that she had a happy human life with Cas. And after that he kills her every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Kind Of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote almost a year back, when I first saw Meg's death. Just something for our favorite demon.

Meg was walking across the campus, her head down lost in thought. It wasn’t that she was shy; Meg was far from that. She simply liked to assess what was going on around her before she made any movements or reactions. Each social situation was weighed in her head, and if she thought the people were trustworthy, she would speak. Otherwise she would simply watch.

With her head down she didn’t notice the cute young man practically running down the common area until they collided, her books spilling everywhere. 

“I am terribly sorry,” he apologized, while picking her textbook off the ground. Meg bent down and went to grab the few papers that were scattered across the concrete. 

“It’s not a prob-“ Meg started, and stopped as soon as she looked into the bright blue eyes of the man before her, her mouth still hanging open from her unfinished sentence.

The blue eyed angel with the dark brown hair ducked his head, smiling, a slight blush tinging his cheeks. As he rose, he held out her books. Meg rose and took them, fumbling and almost dropping them.

“I’m Castiel. Sorry again.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I’m Meg,” she tried to stick her hand out to shake his, but couldn’t seem to balance everything. 

Castiel chuckled, as he grabbed the textbook that almost slid out of her grasp again.

“Are… are you busy, right now?” Meg asked, trying to take control of the situation. He was cute and she wanted him. She might even like him if he had the right personality, but Meg felt it was too soon to judge that. 

“Sort of. I just have to give my step-brother his phone. He keeps losing it. You want to come with me and then maybe we could grab a coffee? Or is that too cliché?” he grinned at her, and Meg couldn’t help but smile back.

“A bit, but as we are college students living off caffeine, I’ll allow it.”

The smile Castiel gave her sent butterflies to her stomach, though Meg would never admit that to anyone. She was too tough to admit to such a thing. Not because she wanted to seem cool or nonchalant, but because it had protected her in her past.

“Well then, let me carry those books of yours, Ms. Meg,” and before she could protest Castiel had them in his arms.

“I could have carried them,” Meg said with a sideways glance and a small smile as they walked the opposite direction she’d originally been going.

“I don’t doubt that. But it’s the polite thing to do, seeing as I caused you to drop them in the first place. Besides, you’re too pretty to carry your own stuff. You should have someone always try to impress you by carrying your books around.”

Meg laughed as she said, “Oh is that what you’re trying to do? Impress me?”

Castiel ducked his head as he sheepishly began, “Well yeah. That’s why I ran into you in the first place.”

A blush creeped into his cheeks and Meg quirked an eyebrow. “Always an ulterior motive with you?”

“Not always…” he mumbled, his cheeks flaming. 

“Cas!” a guy in a leather jacket yelled, jogging over to him.

“Hey, do you have my phone?” the kid asked, while patting down his pockets, not yet taking notice of Meg.

“Cas” balanced Meg’s books while grabbing for the phone in his pocket. “Try to stop losing it all the time, Dean. Please,” he admonished. Dean shrugged and then looked at Meg.

“Well, hello there. I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Dean, the cuter brother,” he smirked, holding his hand out to shake hers.

Meg crossed her arms and took a slightly defensive stance. “I don’t know about that. Cas here is pretty adorable, and a gentleman. You aren’t either.”

A male voice behind them cracked up laughing and Dean raised his eyebrows in exasperation.

“You had that one coming, Dean,” the new comer with long brown hair stepped into Meg’s view.

“Hi, I’m Sam. Ignore Dean, please. That’s what we tend to do,” and he held out his hand. Meg shook it.

“Meg, nice to meet you.”

“Are you and Cas doing anything later? My girl friend Jessica and I are going to the hall in the wall bar right off campus to celebrate mid-terms being done.”

“I’m not busy later, I don’t know if Cas is,” and Meg looked over at Cas he seemed slightly eager.

“Yeah, I’m definitely free, Sam.” Cas was trying to keep the smile off his face and failing. Meg found it even more adorable. He truly was a sweet little thing, that much Meg was certain of. 

“Great! So we could meet up there around nine tonight. Meg, you know how to get there?”

“Yeah, I think everyone on campus does. Or they should. You mean BJ’s, right?”

“Yes!” Sam said clapping his hands together, “I love that place! And not enough people go there. But I kind of like that about it, you know?”

Meg nodded. “I gotcha, sweetie.”

“Okay, well we,” Sam motioned to him and Dean, as if trying to clue Dean in subtly, “will see you two up there tonight. Won’t we Dean?” 

Dean was lounging against a light pole, not paying attention, so Sam smacked his chest.

“Ow! What was-“

“I said won’t we see them. Later. Tonight. LATER.” He turned to Dean with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, oh yeah. We will. Things to do, you know.” Dean bounced on his heels before giving a small salute and heading off. Sam gave a short wave and followed his idiot brother. Meg turned to watch them go and snorted.

“Talk about obvious,” she muttered. 

When she turned she found Cas watching her with a smile on his face. Once again, she was infected with a smile of her own. Damn his contagious smiles, she thought to herself. 

 

Castiel and Meg parted company several hours later, and only so they both could get washed up for the bar. Meg had a small smile on her face as she showered. Cas had been so nervous, almost spilling coffee all over himself several times. He was the opposite of Meg in quite a few ways. He came from a big, close family, for one. And he wasn’t very outgoing. Whereas Meg was the life of the party when she was with her few close friends. 

Meg wrapped the yellow towel around her and grabbed the remote for her stereo, hitting the play button. She danced around, applying makeup while listening to Jonathan Davis.

Meg dropped the towel, grabbing a thong and one of her pairs of leather pants. She normally wouldn’t bother, but Meg was a very sexual person, and Castiel’s looks along made her want to drop her pants. His personality at this point made Meg decide it would simply be fun to seduce the guy.

“Where are my boots?” Meg mumbled to herself, picking up dirty laundry and throwing it in one of several hampers. She made a mental note to do laundry, as she scrambled around topless to straighten her room and light incense. If all went to plan, Cas would be coming back home with her. She thanked the stars that she had decided to get an apartment right off the campus. She loved having none of the restrictions the dorms had. 

Meg decided to go with a black corset tank top so it would show some cleavage. She grabbed her red lipstick, the last of her ritual of getting ready. She patted her hair, gave one final checkover, and then grabbed her wallet (a men’s wallet because it was easier to carry around) and left her apartment.

 

Meg got to BJ’s about ten minutes early. Before she could even decide if she should find a seat or stay by the door, she heard Sam shouting her name and waving her over. For once BJ’s was slightly busy, but thankfully not overcrowded. So it was with ease that Meg walked over to Sam and the girl she assumed was Jessica. A pretty little blonde thing that Meg probably would have bought a few drinks for and tried to take home on a weekend. 

Sam stood and pulled out a chair for Meg, him and Jessica sitting in the booth part of the table.

“Meg, this is my girl friend Jessica. Jess, this is Meg. She put Dean in his place earlier today.”

Jessica laughed with understanding and held her hand out to Meg, who shook it while giving a small hi. 

Sam then proceeded to tell Jessica exactly what happened with Dean, and Meg took the opportunity to really look at Jessica. She was so thin, something Meg wasn’t. Not that Meg was fat. She had just the right amount of weight on her to give her some killer curves.

As Jessica erupted into laughter, Meg felt a small touch on her shoulder, and Cas pulled out the chair next to her. He was wearing a long sleeved blue collar shirt, and his hair was spiked up, which allowed Meg to see the blond highlights in it.

“Hey stranger,” Meg said quirking her eyebrows, as Cas tried to not stare at her chest. 

“H-Hey. You look… se-great, you look great.” His face reddened, a look Meg was starting to really find hot. 

“You look pretty good yourself, blue eyes.” Cas mumbled a thanks and reached his hand out to shake Jessica’s. 

Sam launched into a story about something Jessica and him had done earlier that day, and while Castiel was listening, Meg noticed him sneaking peeks.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked Castiel, and he shrugged in response. 

“Do you girls want to go ahead and order some drinks and food without him?” Sam asked looking between Meg and Jess, who grinned at each other.

“I do believe Meg and I are on the same page with that one. It’s his own fault for being ten minutes late. Let’s get some food!” and she reached over to high five Meg, who laughed and gave her one. 

Sam laughed and reached over to the next table to grab some menus. While Meg was immersed in the menu, trying to decide if she wanted fried pickles or something more substantial, she felt Cas lightly lay his hand on her knee. 

“Do you want something to drink?” he said, leaning into her ear. Meg felt shivers go up her body from his deep voice in her ear like that. Cas must have noticed because he immediately asked if she was cold.

“I’m fine, honey. I would like a shot of tequila and a beer.” Cas nodded, removing his hand from her knee and putting it around her chair instead. He seemed nervous as though he thought she was going to demand he stop. 

“Hey, Meg, do you want to get an appetizer? Sam here has to order his own as he usually eats it all,” Jess joked and Meg chuckled.

“Sure. Do you happen to like fried pickles?” 

Jess slammed her hand onto the table while saying, “Fuck. Yes. You and I, Meg, we are going to get along just fine.”

Meg laughed. “It sure does look that way. As long as you like your beer, that is.”

Jess assured her that she did indeed like her beer. The waiter came and took their order while the girls spoke animatedly between themselves. 

Things continued on smoothly, Dean showing up right before the shots were brought out. He slid into the booth on Jessica’s free side. 

As the shots were set down, Jessica cleared her throat. “I propose a toast. To meeting new people, and being done with midterms!” They all cheered, clanged their shots together, and drank. Meg relished the burn from the tequila.

“Here, let me…” and Cas proceeded to open her beer for her, when suddenly a thought hit her.

“Well thank you, Clarence,” she quipped. 

“Clarence?” he asked dumbfounded, and Meg simply nodded while nursing her beer.

“No fair, I didn’t get to be in on the shots! Do over! Let’s get another round. Hey! Waiter!” Dean raised his hand motioning to the waiter/bartender. Jess caught Meg’s eyes and shook her head while rolling her eyes. Meg snorted.

The second round came out with their food, and to appease Dean they took the shots right away. With the alcohol on an empty stomach, Meg was feeling a nice little buzz. She and Jess dug into the fried pickles, trying to keep them from Dean who seemed to want to eat them all while eating his own damn burger. 

Some dance pop song came on that Meg couldn’t help but like. She looked towards the dance floor area and saw a few people already dancing. 

“You want to dance?” she asked Cas who grimaced.

“I uh, can’t really dance,” he shrugged.

“You don’t have to really do much. Come on, I’ll show you.” Meg stood, grabbing Castiel’s hand so he had to follow her. She pulled them towards the middle of the dance floor so they couldn’t be seen to easily. 

Meg wrapped her arms around Castiel’s neck and started swaying her hips. “Move to the music,” she prompted him. Cas tried awkwardly at first to match her movement, but he got it after a few tries. Once she was certain he had it, she moved closer to him, closing the distance, and turned around, so her ass was against him. She took his hands and placed them on her hips.

Meg was moving her hips faster as the song changed. She could feel Cas’ hesitation, and she reached a hand behind her and around his neck while turning her head towards him. It was an awkward feeling position, but it always forced the guy to look at her. Cas did indeed look at her, and she couldn’t help but smile at how scared he looked. 

“I don’t bite… hard,” she yelled over the music. Cas chuckled and slowly loosened up a bit, moving against her, and letting his hands massage her hips. One hand slowly moved towards her stomach, pushing her back against him.

Meg looked up for a moment, and saw Dean dancing with some random redhead that had almost no clothes on. Meg rolled her eyes laughing. 

“Meg…” Castiel whispered in her ear, and Meg did a sharp intake of breath, nodding, “Let’s get something to drink.”

Meg nodded, realizing that they had been dancing through several songs. She let Cas grab her hand and lead her off the dance floor and back to the table, but when they got to the table he didn’t let go of her hand. 

“Having fun?” Jess asked and Meg nodded with a grin. “Come with me to the bathroom, Meg?”

“What is it we girls and not being able to go to the bathrooms by theirselves?” she heard Cas ask as they walked to the ladies room.

Once they got in their Jessica rounded on Meg.

“Look, I like you. You have a great personality. But I was wondering if you knew that Castiel has been trying to figure out how to bump into you since his first day in English Lit when he saw you.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t know. I’ve never seen him in there… but it is a huge class…” Meg’s voice trailed off as she tried to remember if she’d ever seen him. 

“Well he has. He really likes you, and that’s pretty rare for Cas. And I just don’t want to see him get hurt. He’s a sexy guy, and if you’re just looking for a fuck, that would really hurt him. I’m not saying you are, but the Winchester brothers… a lot of girls are looking to just sleep with them. Sexy genes, I guess,” jess said with a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t say no to seeing how Castiel is in bed, but I do want to get to know him more. I had a great time with him earlier today, actually.”

At hearing this Jess nodded in approval, and then went into the nearest stall. Meg checked her make up in the mirror while she waited.

 

As the evening progressed, Meg simply stayed seated, having a good time chatting with Castiel’s family, and exchanging a snarky remark or two with Dean. They were on their third round of fried pickles, and Cas had ordered seasoned fries with bacon and cheese. 

“I forgot they had those, dammit!” Meg exclaimed. 

“Have some of mine,” Cas murmured, and Meg was once again caught up in his eyes. She wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something in his eyes that trapped her, and she liked it. 

The group stayed until two, when everyone was full and tired. Cas offered to walk her back to her apartment, which gave Meg a little thrill.

Cas grabbed her hand and held it as they walked.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for the longest time, you know.”

“Really now? And why did it take you this long?” Meg quirked an eyebrow.

“Because you’re beautiful. And not just in the conventional way… but in a dark way. You have this dark thorny pain and it heightens your beauty. I don’t know what all you’ve been through, all though I think it would be safe to guess you were abused by your father at some point. I’d feel pretty safe in guessing that. But that’s not my point. My point is you’re so gorgeous that you are almost unapproachable. And I was worried that once we talked you’d turn out to not be what I hoped you would be. But you are so much more.”

Meg was watching Castiel as they walked, and she wasn’t quite sure what to say. How he knew she’d been abused, she wasn’t sure. And while she wasn’t really one for poetry, his words had touched her. Meg knew he meant them because his eyes seemed to burn with such intensity while he spoke them. They had almost reached her apartment before she spoke. 

“Is that why you’re so sweet on me, Clarence?” 

Cas gave what she could only describe as half a smile. 

“Look up at the sky, Cas. It’s amazing to look up at the night sky and realize that there have got to be planets like ours somewhere out there. Planets with people like you and me. And with so many people out there and so many possibilities, it’s mind blowing. And I’m not one for fate. I believe we all have complete free will, and fate is something people use to reassure themselves that their life won’t let them end up alone. But we might. Any of us. And I’m okay with that. I don’t need someone. But I do want you. So spend the night with me, Clarence.” Meg’s voice came out in a rush. For once she was nervous, though she hoped she played it off well. 

When Castiel leaned in to kiss her, she mused that apparently she did play it off very well, if his kissing was anything to go by. He had one hand tangled in her hair, and the other on the small of her back, pressing her against him. And he was kissing her like he wanted to pour himself into her, and she could practically feel his purity traveling from him into her, and her “thorny darkness” going the opposite way. 

Meg wasn’t even aware of the fact that she was moaning into Castiel’s mouth while he nipped her bottom lip, until he gave a small groan in response.

Castiel spent the night, and little did Meg know, he would spend many more after that. Her angel boy would be hers forever, all because he ran into her on purpose. Their wedding would be a beautiful affair, and his family would be like her very own. They would have a large family, filled with love and constant movement. It would be beautiful, and almost a fairy tale love….

_“No, Cas! Please! Give it back!,” Meg cried, as Crowley smirked._

_“It was never real. I can’t give you what never was. But I can take it away!” and with that Crowley plunged a knife into her, killing her once again. He would retrieve her from the pit soon, and keep on with the torture until his chew toy told him what he wanted to know. And it was rather fun to see this demon who wasn’t even a full demon anymore, scream out for a dead angel. If he was still dead, Crowley wasn’t sure. But he was sure that it was delightful to break her heart a thousand times over._


End file.
